


FF14/20字微小说（奥尔什方X泽菲兰）

by Anlinien



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlinien/pseuds/Anlinien
Summary: 给基友写的拉郎……
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Zephirin de Valhourdin, 奥尔什方 - Relationship, 泽菲兰 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	FF14/20字微小说（奥尔什方X泽菲兰）

FF14/20字微小说/奥尔什方X泽菲兰

01 Adventure（冒险）

“奥尔什方阁下，你知道把那位冒险者带回来意味着什么吗？”

“我知道。”浅蓝头发的精灵看着他微微笑笑，“你现在就已经开始叫我阁下了？”

02 Angst（焦虑）

“我不是说了这场骚/乱可以暂时不必理会吗？”

“但、但带队镇/压的不是我们的人。”

“是谁？”

“是福尔唐家的骑士。”

那一定就是奥尔什方了……

他沉默了一下，“那你们也带上人手去帮忙吧。”

03 Crackfic（片段）

那个金发青年剑式凌厉地击退了那两个异/端者，蹲下身柔声安慰着那个受惊的小女孩儿。

当时奥尔什方就站在他们身后十步的地方微笑看着，然后松开了搭在剑柄上的手。

04 Crime（背德）

“你还是选择站他那边？”

“我不会背弃朋友。”

“很好。”泽菲兰往后退了一步，“我也不会背弃教皇。”

06 Death（死亡）

他垂首看着仰面摔倒在地的奥尔什方，那双绿色的眼睛静谧漠然，就像从来不曾见过的陌生人迎面相逢。

07 Episode Related（剧情透露）

“这就是承载着思念之人的力量吗……”

08 Fantasy（幻想）

无影、龙族、蛮神……

骑士王的利剑将斩断所有纷争的根源。

09 Fetish（恋/物/癖）

“问我要了盾牌却又从来不用，您这是要做什么呀？”

10 First Time（第一次）

奥尔什方想了想，最后轻轻吻了下他的额头。

11 Fluff（轻松）

“你真应该多吃一点。”奥尔什方把那碗熏肉汤往他面前递了递，然后朝他眨了眨眼。

12 Future Fic（未来）

“你许的什么愿？”

“神佑伊俢嘉德。”

“哎呀呀，真不愧是义心。”

“那你呢？”

“希望世界和平！”

“……”

13 Horror（惊悚）

那不是泽菲兰，那是圆桌骑士。

14 Humor（幽默）

泽菲兰抱着那人皱了皱鼻子，“之前我总以为你身上会是陆行鸟的味道。”

对方扬声大笑，“那现在呢？”

“冰雪，银剑，炉火……奥尔什方的味道。”

15 Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰藉）

救人的是银剑。

杀人的是义心。

17 Parody（仿效）

他取出对方留给自己的盾牌，试着做出那个保护的姿态。

19 Romance（浪漫）

他第一次在伊俢嘉德以外的地方看那座立誓守护的皇都。

22 Spiritual（心灵）

只是最后你选的和我选的立场不一样而已。

24 Time Travel（时空旅行）

但如果再回到那个皇都骚/乱的夜晚，你也依然会毫无犹豫站在光之战士那边吧。

因为你是奥尔什方。

25 Tragedy（悲剧）

为此势不两立，为此拔剑相向。

但最后谁也没能看到自己期愿的达成。


End file.
